


Hands Of Above

by tyd44



Series: On Earth, As It Is In Heaven [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: !!!!!!!! lots of it, AND TRANSLATES FOR MONEY, Angst, Because it's me, Clubbing, Established Relationship, Fluff, JB IS AN ARTIST, JINYOUNG ALSO STUDIED FRENCH, JINYOUNG IS A DJ, M/M, Sex, but expect, lots of, ok thats about it for now, so get your good headphones ready and listen to the tracks lmao, there's lots of lowkey, things will get explained i promise, this is my attempt at true
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyd44/pseuds/tyd44
Summary: Reeking of oil paint, Jaebum sits reclined on one of the lounge chairs at the back of the club as he stares at Jinyoung at the DJ booth and thinks of all the ways he could remove that zipped up sweatshirt of his later in bed.





	1. ocean, you

**Author's Note:**

> yes, i'm about to do a sequel!!!!! and in cHAPTERS!!!!!!! o boy
> 
> welcome to one of my BIG projects, _big_ as in: "wow will this be 15 chapters long" "yeah" "oh god no"  
>  that means this hell plot has been pretty much planned in detail, i just need time to physically write it so although i might update with multiple chapters sometimes?? huh?, unfortunately, idk how often i will do but if you like this introductory chapter, please be patient with me :-(  
> i'll update tags too!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> another big thing about this → i worked hard on making a TRACKLIST that follows each episode and i honestly hope you will check it out!!!!! each chapter will start with a note leading to a song so make sure you dont miss it  
> at the end, i might tie it down into a playlist!  
> [expect: lots of techno and deep house, some ambient and some airy songs]
> 
>  **IMPORTANT NOTE:** if you haven't already, i recommend reading the previous installment of this series aka "Untitled For You", though you have my full support in skipping that and reading ["Primetime"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7145339) instead because it is written by my very dear friend and it's basically the same plotline only in jinyoung's pov and made much better bc ao3 user foxxing is amazing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> track #1: [Louisahhh!!! & Maelstrom - Friction (Original Mix)](https://youtu.be/Imrfgn-vKMU)

 

 

 

 

  
Holding a transparent plastic cup that used to be cool from his drink but now is warm from the sultry atmosphere of the club, Jaebum strains his eyes in a try to discern figures moving across the vast dance floor. Numerous bodies are swaying — they are black silhouettes sometimes flashed with red, green, purple lights that are also whirling to the sound, only above.  
  
He doesn’t find what he is looking for amongst them. Sluggishly shifting his weight from one leg onto the other, he takes another sip of his drink which was coincidentally the last one so he then turns a few degrees to his right to mindfully drop the cup at the neon lit bar. The sip burns his throat all the way down to his ribcage and heart and heats them along with the hard and fast, although sensual, rhythm of the current track playing. It all makes him close his eyes to feel the sensation even deeper, the newfound dark in front of his eyes shaking a little at it.  
The song is good and _of course_ it is good because it’s Jinyoung’s pick — Jaebum immediately recognized the bass pattern and the lyrics recited by a ghast female vocal; it’s one of the many songs Jaebum heard that morning while Jinyoung was setting up the tracklist.  
  
Jaebum got used to this, _this_ meaning spending weekends at Jinyoung’s apartment (if not weekdays _too_ ; he mostly used his small studio as an atelier now). He, sleeping over on Fridays, spent most of the Saturday morning lazily reclined on Jinyoung’s couch as he worked on his laptop, doing whatever leftover tasks his boss left him with the day before, all while Jinyoung was sitting at his desk by his own laptop, giant headphones on his head blasting various sound, and spent hours on a playlist. Jaebum would every now and then bob his head to song of his liking and Jinyoung would look up following the movement and smile, taking a note.  
  
Still, today’s Saturday was different:  
Not in their morning ritual; Jinyoung again spent a ridiculous amount of time on his setlist while Jaebum slept in, had some coffee, _also_ worked on his laptop.  
It was the night that was different — Jinyoung’s usual hours were starter hours, around 10pm as any other rookie DJs would have on the job (they are only supposed to heat up the crowd for the, better known, guest DJs — the ones who drew the crowd to the club anyway). However for _tonight_ , Jinyoung’s boss invited him to take the stage at the peak, letting him take control of the living, breathing ocean beneath him during the most fired up moment.

Though small, the step up was a cause for celebration. Thus, Jackson and the pack were invited to the event with the aim to both celebrate and reunite after a recent party drought.

  
And yet, here was Jaebum: at late (or not so late, after getting immersed into the nightlife business) 2am standing by the bar, drunker than he expected himself to be, completely alone and without any of the pack members in sight.  
  
How did he lose everybody?  
  
The only person that he knew for sure left the club was Bambam, who was waving them off about an hour ago, an arm slid around a long-haired girl and leading her towards the exit. Yugyeom he saw about 20 minutes ago but lost immediately after. Youngjae, Jackson and Mark were still supposed to be dispersed _somewhere_ around GOT7.  
  
  
  
_GOT7._  
  
It really is kind of a stupid name for a nightclub.  
  
Jaebum still vividly remembers the day Jinyoung told him about the club he sometimes DJ-ed at — it was their first official date. They were sitting in the park, eating some meals picked up at a food truck.

 _“ —_ _It’s this club, downtown. Maybe you’ve heard of it?”_   
_“I don’t really go clubbing—_ _”_  
_“GOT7?”_  
_“Uh... No?”_  
_“Makes sense. I would’ve noticed you if you’d come by.”_  
“ _Yeah, uh_ ... _What kind of a name is that anyway?”_  
_“Uh, it’s like the seven deadly sins? So I_ got seven _of them? Actually, the club does.”_  
_“That’s a... dumb ass name.”  
__“I don’t really know now, hyung, it’s something my boss came up with—_ ”

 

  
Turning to the bar brink, he was about to reminiscently sigh at himself and right at that moment did he notice someone familiar sitting at the bar, a few persons away from him.

“Mark hyung!” he yells and instantly realizes it’s futile, considering the volume of both the speakers and the crowd. Mark was hunched over the bar, obviously sitting on a stool, his gaze deep inside of his half-empty glass.  
  
Jaebum shuffles his way through the thick mass of people waiting for their drinks and when he leans an arm onto the guy, he flinches, but doesn’t jump in surprise.  
  
“Hyung,” Jaebum repeats himself kind of clumsily. Still tipsy. Considering the now empty glass, Mark’s state is no better.  
  
“Are you alright?” he pretty much shouts into his ear and the guy again offers him as little as a wince. Is the music really that loud or is Mark just pissed drunk? In any way, he seemed to mumble something and before Jaebum could shake his head to get himself together and ask about it someone is roughly turning him around by the shoulder.  
  
“Jackson!”  
  
“JB! Where have you been, hyung?” his friend yells at him in order to prevail the volume of the music.  
  
“At the bar,” Jaebum yells back and motions a thumb at his previous spot.  
  
Jackson nods an understanding and opens his mouth to comment further, however, Jaebum manages to interrupt, discreetly pointing towards the slumped boy next to him whose back was facing them this whole time.  
  
“What’s up with _him_?” he asks loudly and the only answer he gets from Jackson is a confused shrug.  
  
Although sober Jaebum wished to further investigate, his _drunk_ self suddenly gets distracted by something slipping into his view over Jackson’s shoulder.  
  
“Holy shit, look at him _go_ ,” Jaebum inattentively taps his forearm into Jackson’s and his friend turns to the direction of his eyes, them fixed at the center of this circle which was forming not too far away from them.  
  
The kingpin of the circle was no other than Yugyeom, showing off his moves and for a good reason — the boy was, as Jackson put it himself right at that moment, _killing it_. His body twitches were intense, limbs bopping to the tight beat. Everyone was watching and cheering, Jaebum catching himself calling out Yugyeom’s name and hollering too, and the ring of people closes in on the boy until he makes the last move to the song’s drop, nearly falling to the ground with the move’s intensity, and he immediately gets saluted for it with claps and more excited shouts. Yugyeom suddenly gets shy, and it looks ridiculous on a person that big, taller than almost anyone in the room and shoulders so wide that the pats of approval on them echo even through the noise. The boy just about gets away from the attention, aiming to sidle to the bar, when Jaebum hurries to him and drags him back to the center of the dancefloor. Yugyeom looks down and laughs, seemingly jittery. However, Jaebum starts dancing and the action is openly challenging the younger, Yugyeom already watching his every move. He gives in a moment after and Jaebum feels triumphant, chuckling, before he himself gets lost in the music too.  
  
Jaebum’s been dancing on and off for the past two hours, going to the bar to either check on Mark or get hydrated, grabbing a shot of whatever Mark is drinking, and then back to the dancefloor. The first half an hour he paid attention to every one of his manoeuvres; the second he _tried to_ pay attention; the third he lost Yugyeom somewhere in the mass and then started continually jumping in place to the beat by himself; and now the fourth, the last, he only slightly swayed, eyes closed and tired even, the night feeling longer than it should be.  
He sort of regrets sitting next to Jackson at the bar when they just got to the club because he knew the guy would make him drink an amusing amount of alcohol, Jackson even making a dramatic toast to Jinyoung before he left them to hit the stage, and despite dancing it off and balancing it with some water intake his mind still felt bit blurry. He enjoyed it though — lights above him crashing into each other and producing interesting colors, bodies brushing against him as they dance and pass, the compositions before him so tempting he wishes he had a pen and paper on him right now so he could put the moment down somewhere and hold onto it.  
  
However, no moment lives up to those he spends with Jinyoung.  
  
With that thought, he suddenly feels arms sliding around his waist from behind, the glide so faint and gentle and familiar Jaebum feels like crying but he laughs, the chuckle mute amidst the loud music as he drops his head back and slowly turns around. Him turning, the embrace around him loosens and he meets eyes with the one he’d been thinking about all night.  
Jinyoung was smiling at him, his eyes hinting some drunkenness and Jaebum guesses he probably had some drinks in the DJ booth ( _lots_ of them, which he will learn of later). His boyfriend was wearing a bright red shirt ornamented with white flowers Jaebum thinks he will dream of tonight, now unbuttoned instead of the way it was tucked in when they entered the club, and under it was a black long-sleeved shirt that was sticking nicely to his body, most likely from sweat. Jinyoung slid his arms from the waist to around Jaebum’s neck, elbows resting in the hood of his grey sleeveless sweatshirt, the two of them now communicating with their eyes as they always tended to do despite dating for barely a year.  
  
Intimacy came so easy with Jinyoung and Jaebum never knew what to think of it, so he decided not to think about it at all. A first for Im Jaebum, who liked to overthink every _thing_ and every _one_ that ever entered his life, but something about Park Jinyoung seemed to change his mind without him even noticing.

Jinyoung licked his lips when Jaebum ran his hands down his waist to his hip bones, resting there and moving his own hips to the beat surrounding them. His boyfriend immediately follows, and now they slowly swayed left and right interlocked and looking at each other. Jaebum’s gaze melted from Jinyoung’s eyes to his lips and then way down to his pelvis, watching the way he moves under his hold and he can’t help it, he skims a hand underneath the boy’s shirt and finds his way back to his hip. The cool of the rings on his fingers starts dissolving with how hot Jinyoung’s body feels under them, his fingertips drawing oval shapes on the damp skin and he notices Jinyoung closing his eyes as a result, his mouth opened to the extent of showing a glimpse of his incisors. The boy just looked too beautiful, his abyss black hair parted in the middle which is unusual from how he normally wears it and Jaebum loved this look on him, moving a hand to fix a stray strand and Jinyoung smiles again, leaning towards the touch. When Jaebum’s arm goes back to gripping Jinyoung’s hip though, the boy teasingly pouts out of petulance and then tightens his clasp around the older’s neck, bringing them together. Jaebum’s nose is adjacent to the behind of Jinyoung’s ear now and he inhales the familiar scent as his boyfriend rests his chin on his shoulder. They’re not even dancing to the music anymore, abandoning it for each other’s rhythm instead as they move slowly to one another.  
  
“Did you have fun?” Jaebum breathes just loud enough for Jinyoung to hear him.  
  
He feels the boy nod onto his shoulder, rushed in a tired and kind of tipsy way and Jaebum can’t resist grinning at the imagine of the look on his face. Moving his head a bit, he presses a kiss behind Jinyoung’s ear and feels him squirm on a sigh. He doesn’t stop there, kissing slower and lower and their chests flush together with Jinyoung moving closer, holding onto Jaebum’s hair as a way to pull himself. It made Jaebum feel like sugar in saliva — the way Jinyoung moved so sensual against him at all times, them melting together humid from sweat, and he drags his hands over the hips to his behind despite being in the middle of the club and hopes it’s cramped just enough for no one to really give it much attention. His boyfriend only playfully whines into his ear as he cups his ass over the denim of his jeans, however when Jaebum _grabs,_ Jinyoung’s breathing hitches.  
  
“Take me home, _please_ ,” Jinyoung whispered in barely a breath, lips then moving to Jaebum’s earlobe and mouthing around his earring, tongue tasting the dangling silver cross.  
  
Jaebum groans, open palms slipping upwards to underneath Jinyoung’s shirt, the fabric rustling over his wrists as he feels the wet of Jinyoung’s lower back. His fingers flow to his boyfriend ribs and at that moment does he realize that whatever he feels like doing to Jinyoung right now requires at least a mattress, if not a bed.

 

 

 

  
They’re in the cab, carelessly slouched in the back seat where Jinyoung was absentmindedly playing with the stitch of his jeans, humming a song as he had a tendency to do, while Jaebum was on the phone with Jackson to let him know they were leaving the club.  
  
“You’re taking Mark home?”  
  
He listens to Jackson confirming and watches Jinyoung’s splayed thighs, the boy’s hands still clawing at the denim but his eyes focused on whatever it is that is passing blurred by the car window.  
  
“Yeah, and Yugyeom?”  
  
Jinyoung then turns to look over at Jaebum, eyelids halfway over his widened pupils and Jaebum swallows when their gazes lock for a moment. By the end of that same moment Jackson has finished explaining in detail to where and why Yugyeom is headed and Jaebum feels guilty for not really listening (at all), though it didn’t sound negative in any way so he figures it’s okay.  
  
“ _Uh-huh_ , and did you find Youngjae?”  
  
Jinyoung suddenly looks down between them at where his bag was sitting and he hurriedly opens it, checking its content. His hands and head were wobbly as he was doing it, Jinyoung still dazed from the drinking and in the moving car it seemed even harder to balance oneself.  
  
“Fuck, I forgot my headphones,” Jinyoung complains with his teeth clenched in worry.  
  
“It’s okay, you’ll go back for them tomorrow—no, Jackson, not _you_ , I’m not talking to you,” his eyebrows furrow as he watches Jinyoung grumpily throw himself back into his seat. Jinyoung making a fuss was always something adorable to look at, but him being slightly liquored up on top of it made it even cuter.  
  
Jaebum briefly listens to Jackson’s story of how he was looking all over for Youngjae until Mark finally spoke up and told him the boy left the club to meet up with his girlfriend hours ago, and how funny it was, him asking around everyone he knows at the club (and we all know that’s a lot of people), going around from booth to booth and how then, out of all people, he met—  
  
“Yup, that sounds great, Jackson, you’ll tell me all about it tomorrow, alright? Can’t wait,” he interrupts him on a decision that he doesn’t have neither strength nor concentration to listen to his story right now and he wonders where the guy’s liveliness came; as if they haven’t just spent most of nighttime drinking and partying. They bid each other farewell and Jaebum hangs up, wearily dropping his arm on the leather car seat, phone still in hand.  
  
Facing the window, he closes his eyes in a sigh but reopens them to turn and look at Jinyoung who was still drooping, an elbow dug into his stomach and chin pressed onto the palm of that same elbow, seeming to stare at the way streetlights were dashing next to him, only in the opposite direction. Jaebum abandons the phone to grip the edge of the car seat, watching the line of Jinyoung’s face — from his hairline, it follows his forehead and then skews over the orbital, going down the long cheek and it ends in a crescent of the prettiest chin. He only saw a hint of a nose tip and lower lip, peeking red against Jinyoung’s complexion.  
  
A bit tense, he moves a hand down the ledge, the leather silently squeaking under his palm, all until he feels the warmth of Jinyoung’s thigh against his fist. Jinyoung flinches and Jaebum pushes gently at him while clenching the car seat painfully hard. His boyfriend looks at him _en face_ , mouth open and breathing tightly, and just as Jaebum thinks time started flowing in slow motion, he realizes the car is slowing down.  
  
“Should I park over there?”  
  
The cab driver motions to the exact front of Jinyoung’s building.  
  
“Yes, please.”

 

 

 

Jaebum’s arms were already around Jinyoung despite him not even unlocking the apartment door yet, and the boy chuckles at Jaebum’s impatience while turning the key. Kissing his neck, Jaebum purrs into Jinyoung’s skin all the way to the shell of his ear and pulls himself up against his body, arms crossed around his ribcage and caressing it.  
  
When they walk in, they blindly rock their shoes off and Jinyoung drops his bag to the floor at once, his hands then flying to Jaebum’s and holding where he touches. Although they were there mostly out of approval, one of Jinyoung’s hands grabs one of Jaebum’s by the wrist and promptly pushes it down to his crotch, the younger sighing a relief from being touched. Jaebum groans, finding solace in biting at Jinyoung’s mandible, and he starts slowly fondling his boyfriend. Dragging the heel of his hand over his hard on, Jaebum enjoys the whimpers it induces from Jinyoung, the boy’s clench tightening around his wrist and fingers.  
  
“Hyung,” he moans and Jaebum nods into his neck as he steps out, going to walk them to the bedroom all while still groping him and sneaking kisses underneath the collar of his shirt. Passing through the doorframe, he proceeds manhandling him into falling onto the bed, Jinyoung pushing himself up on elbows and re-positioning to the center of the mattress.  
  
Jaebum stays still where he was previously removing his denim jacket and now just blankly stands for a moment and watches Jinyoung smile in such a whimsical way it makes him bite his lower lip, feeling Jinyoung’s eyes on him, eating him up with his stare as the boy starts shifting his shoulders. Jinyoung rustles out of the red shirt, it spilling open around his biceps, and Jaebum can’t tear his eyes from where they are fixed at how the hem of Jinyoung’s cotton shirt is creased a tad over his hips, revealing some of his stomach and the line of his underwear.  
  
“ _Prends-moi_ ,” Jinyoung yanks his gaze back to his lips by speaking French, Jaebum shuddering when he remembers the meaning of the words — it was one of the first phrases Jinyoung taught him that night when they got drunk in his studio and Jinyoung felt like talking dirty in his second language, one he had a degree in, and they spent the night with Jinyoung whispering filth in his ear. Breathless, Jaebum would ask _what does that mean_ and Jinyoung would translate, every expression being something along the line of _take me from behind_ or _harder_ or _pull my hair_ , and Jaebum immediately would _._

He is already on the bed, hunched over Jinyoung and kissing him soft but with all possible haste. Jaebum introduces tongue only to pull away before Jinyoung could properly whimper, going down to his jaw and throat instead. He feels Jinyoung groan in frustration, vibration against his lips, and decides to tease him even more by going down his neck and burying his face in the collarbone. Getting another moan from Jinyoung as he slides a hand under his shirt, dragging it up to his underarms, he moves down to kiss his chest, along the way drawing his tongue over a nipple, and Jinyoung stretches up to him in pleasure as a result.

He goes lower and lower, all the way until he is gnawing on the meat of Jinyoung’s hip bone, the skin wet from the way he is licking and kissing it, him kneeling in between boy’s legs and holding him by the thighs. Jinyoung’s hands are grasping at his biceps when Jaebum unbuttons and unzips his jeans, opening the fly with his teeth to kiss the wet spot of his briefs while his fingers hook into both the pants and the underwear in order to tow them down and off.  
  
The boy is verily naked before him now, the exception being the black shirt tucked around his chest (the red cloth was long gone, ridden while Jaebum was busy at his hip), and Jaebum silences a groan by clenching his teeth when he sees Jinyoung spreading his legs for him by himself, knees in the air and watching him from under his eyelashes.  
  
“Jinyoungie,” he whines, the “fuck” muffled against the inner thigh where he is kissing and licking now, switching from one to the other, and it feels wild with Jinyoung holding his head by the hair as he does it but then he slows down, pressing gentler kisses as he reaches the crotch. Creeping his arms over the sheets and under the archways of Jinyoung’s legs, he goes around and grips his hip bones to hold him down for what he is about to do.  
  
The whimper Jinyoung let out when Jaebum ran his tongue up his hard on went straight to his own dick, but it didn’t make him stutter — kissing and licking some more, he finally closes his mouth around his tip and after adjusting the position he rolls all the way down to the base, making sure he leaves as much spit as he can behind. Jouncing his head, he sucks minimally, more tasting his boyfriend with his tongue and lips. He liked doing it wet and he liked doing it messy, and he knew that Jinyoung liked it the same way, especially by how at the moment Jinyoung was trying to snap his loin up out of pleasure with Jaebum doing his best to devour him.  
  
Taking a break to get some air in his lungs, he pulls off and instead slides his open mouth against Jinyoung’s hard line, looking at his reaction as he does it and he feels his hips roll by themselves when he sees how wretched Jinyoung’s state was — completely red in the face, hair sticking to his temples from sweat and eyes fixed on Jaebum’s mouth, unashamed.  
  
He goes back to Jinyoung’s tip, lips pressing on all sides of it in the way it made Jinyoung’s legs shake whenever he did it and they shake this time too, Jinyoung trying to swallow down a moan but failing miserably. Going down on Jinyoung always meant a lot of noise, however a combination of dawn almost breaking and pretty much paper thin walls made it a rather unbecoming setting for still-under-the-influence Jinyoung.  
  
Groaning somewhat pettish but also turned on, he slides out one arm and frees it from Jinyoung’s leg to rush over his abs and chest to fall open palm onto his throat, fingers splaying and pushing until he rivets him to the mattress. Jinyoung’s head tipped back, top of it touching the pillow and eyes now staring at the ceiling, Jaebum squeezes his fingers around the neck and Jinyoung falls quiet for a moment, gasping both for air and more.  
  
He releases pressure and Jinyoung whines, now much quieter, but he doesn’t let go, holding him down while he blows him and feeling the way Jinyoung wheezes his name over and over again through the skin of his throat where his cords are quivering. Whenever Jinyoung moans at how Jaebum’s mouth is handling his dick, Jaebum clutches harder and the compression against the boy’s neck shushes him.  
The way his jaw goes down to swallow deeper, his whole body courses along, his hand pushing harder while the other is busy digging fingertips into whichever limb of Jinyoung's he is blindly and lustfully grabbing at the moment.  
  
As his head moves faster and faster, he notices Jinyoung restlessly fidgeting underneath him and realizes that his boyfriend must be getting close. He deliberately slows down to keep him from getting there, just to pull off a moment later and lean up, place a knee next to him so he can loom over while supporting his weight onto Jinyoung’s neck and wrap fingers around his wet dick, aiming to watch him come apart as he jerks him off to release.  
  
However, just as they make eye contact, Jaebum feels a warmth taking hold of his groin and he registers it as Jinyoung grabbing his aching hard on over the black denim. Jaebum wasn’t touched this whole time, except for when he slightly grinded against Jinyoung’s ass in the hallway, and this just punches him in the gut, making his knees jerk and he falls over, down on his side but his hands still busy with Jinyoung’s neck and crotch.  
  
He exhales hard as Jinyoung shifts towards him and expertly undoes the zipper of his jeans, shoving a hand down his underwear without bothering to even make space for it beforehand, and then pulls. Jaebum growls a moan when Jinyoung starts jerking him off, rough and dry but so good he feels himself shudder and even whine, wetting his lips.  
  
“Jinyoungie,” he draws a breath as he refocuses on his own hand and continues working Jinyoung to his release as intently as he did before. They both fuck each other and fuck themselves into the other’s palm, moving faster and faster, Jaebum clenching hard around Jinyoung’s throat whenever the boy does something good with his hand. Jaebum stares at his eyes and Jinyoung stares back too, half lidded and dazed with their panting and movement and desperation, the two of them lying next to and grabbing at each other as if they never want to let go.  
  
“I love you, I love you, I love you—,” Jinyoung repeatedly whines despite Jaebum’s fingers still holding him tight by the neck and Jaebum replies to every single one with “I love you too” with a bare second delay, all until they shout moans at almost the same time, cumming into the small valley between them as they finally slow down and close their eyes in relief.

 

After a brief moment of calming down and catching some air, their arms and hands relax against each other and pull away tired. Jinyoung’s hand pulls out of Jaebum’s pants, surprisingly clean of cum, and goes to loosely play with the hem of his thin sweatshirt. Jaebum eases his grip, now caressing Jinyoung’s neck instead of holding his breath in his hand, and then his other hand joins him to slide up the boy’s jaw, gliding through the sweat to his temples and holding him so benign.  
  
“Baby,” he purrs as he leans in and kisses him soft, Jinyoung immediately gaping his mouth and asking for tongue. They kiss lazily, their breathing regulating as they do.  
  
“We should really get up and clean this mess,” Jinyoung mumbles in between kisses.  
  
“Yeah, we should,” Jaebum agrees, but doesn't move from Jinyoung’s lips.  
  
They more or less fall asleep in each other’s mouths, and when Jaebum snaps up awake an hour later, lamplight still seeping through the large bedroom window with only a hint of dawn's coloration, he finally crawls out of bed with drowsy limbs.  
  
He looks at Jinyoung who is tight asleep, lying in the shirt still rumpled around his torso and the only other item he fell asleep with missing and that item being Jaebum himself. Keeping his stare, he removes his jeans and sweatshirt to roll back into bed in his underwear and then proceeds gently tugging the hem of Jinyoung’s shirt over the boy’s head. Jinyoung barely noticed, humming slightly at the touch and movement despite the tired sleep, and Jaebum throws the shirt to the foot of the bed before laying himself next to his boyfriend. Tucking them together under a thin cover, he dozes off again with an arm around Jinyoung’s waist and face breathing against the skin of his clavicle.  


 

 

 

 

Jaebum wakes up to the horizon of white sheets and a slight headache.  
  
Jinyoung is missing from the bed and he feels bad for not waking up first yet again, losing a chance at the tradition of kissing Jinyoung’s neck till lips bring him out of sleep.  
  
He feels rather hungover, but it's more than tolerable. Managing to skim out of bed, he opens the bedroom door and sudden spill of light makes him shield his eyes with a forearm as he steps forward. It lasts a short second before he gets used to the setting, squinting overstimulated and sleepy. He immediately sees the familiar: the living room couch, the small TV in front of it, the big stereo system next to the TV and, opposite from it all, he sees Jinyoung sitting at the desk and typing on his laptop. It’s a cute sight — Jinyoung with his bed hair,  a t-shirt with a washed out band print (that suspiciously looks like the one Jaebum used to wear in the atelier) and down where he was sitting on one of his legs in the chair were cotton shorts; color: light blue.  
  
His boyfriend noticed his entrance and looked over at once, throwing a smile, though not saying anything. Jaebum’s heart contracts at the crinkles forming around Jinyoung’s eyes and he feels himself, lazily, smile too.  
  
He was sure he asked a couple of questions as he walked over, but seeing that Jinyoung was focused on the computer screen and not even trying to answer, it seems his tongue betrayed him out of lethargy. Giving up on his whatever his plans were, he mumbles a bare _good morning_ as he ruffles Jinyoung’s hair and leans down to kiss it gently.  
  
“Going to shower?” Jinyoung asks when Jaebum leans away and turns towards the small hallway of the bathroom door.  
  
Jaebum nods, accompanied by a hum in case Jinyoung didn’t notice the movement and figures he surely shouldn’t start the day with dry cum stains on his stomach.

 

 

 


	2. honey gold and white

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> track #2: [Connan Mockasin - I Wanna Roll With You](https://youtu.be/Fm5mrWx0yNM)

  
  
  
  
Jaebum made sure his dripping hair didn’t leave any trails on Jinyoung’s expensive stereo system as he carefully plugged in his phone with an intention of playing this song that won’t leave his head nowadays. The cool of Jinyoung’s heavily lighted apartment makes him feel cleaner than usual and Jinyoung’s stare keeps him reminded that he should put some clothes on soon. He thinks about how, for an erotic entity that is Jinyoung, he sure some shy habits, especially ones regarding levels of garment. In any way, he decides that another few minutes of him strutting around in his clean underwear wouldn’t hurt anybody.  
  
The song starts, and he can’t help stretching and moving his limbs to the slow but playful rhythm, him walking towards the small kitchen through dance movements; hearing Jinyoung’s low, amused chuckle immediately after even over the loud volume and getting inspired to do a solo show for the fridge before opening it quite ceremoniously.  
  
“You’re so cute, hyung,” Jaebum hears Jinyoung voice his thoughts, the moment accompanied with some distracted typing on his keyboard.  
  
“You’re cuter,” Jaebum points out absentmindedly, more invested in listing the inventory of Jinyoung’s half-empty fridge in his head.  
  
If Jinyoung wishes to respond to that, Jaebum doesn’t give him a chance.  
  
“Jinyoungie,” he leans his head onto the top fridge door, staring discouraged at the desolated shelves as he halfly leans onto the bottom one, “there’s nothing here. I’ll have to go to the store.”  
  
“Really?” Jinyoung looks up, his hair floppy and cute and Jaebum closes the fridge with a smile. “I thought I had some eggs at least.”  
  
Jaebum shakes his head in a shrug. “Not even that.”  
  
His boyfriend sighs, his eyes slumped, fingers finally sliding off his laptop but curling into what seemed to be both irritation and worry. “You have some money on you?”  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Jaebum smiles casually and aims himself towards the bedroom, remembering that he’s supposed to be dressed by now.  
  
“Ah, okay, I promise I’ll pay you back,” Jinyoung starts blurting out nervously, “after I finish this job, they should deposit some money on my—”  
  
“Jinyoungah,” Jaebum barks through a smile as he walks back into the room with some jeans on, fingers blindly buttoning them up, “it’s okay, please, it’s just you and me. Don’t worry about it.”  
  
His boyfriend looks like a wilted flower where he had sunk in his chair, eyes fluttering up and down and then away from his gaze, however, when Jaebum steps towards him and raises his head with fingers at his chin, he seems, surprisingly, stunned.

  
“Just you and me, Jinyoungie,” he looks deep into his gut-wrenchingly brown eyes as he repeats himself, and the boy’s face blooms into one of his whiskery, shy smiles.  
  
Feeling warmth spreading from his hips to the low of his back, Jaebum realizes Jinyoung is pulling him into a hug, his cheeks now pressed against Jaebum’s abs, and he notices the tint of red in them even from this narrow angle.  
  
Jaebum’s hands wander and start playing with his boyfriend’s hair, fingers carding through the strands while Jinyoung leans away slightly in order to press some kisses onto the spot where he had his cheeks buried in. Jaebum shudders, Jinyoung’s pillowy lips brushing against sensitive skin, and his mind goes dryly blank for a good long moment before a faint voice saves him from the indulgence.  
  
“Do you really have to go to the store _right now_?”  
  
Jaebum’s eyes are closed as his lips pull a smile and he hopes Jinyoung doesn’t notice that he’s barely standing when he chuckles a “yeah, I’m starving.”  
  
  
“You’re no fun,” Jinyoung pouts as he pushes Jaebum away small, the action lively and making Jaebum laugh and step back a certain distance, and he spins on his chair to face the window opposite from his boyfriend.  
  
“You gotta eat too, you kno’,” Jaebum smirks as he goes back to the bedroom to pull on a shirt too, and when he walks through the living room again he sees Jinyoung glaring at him from the bundle of his elbows where he was reclined onto the desktop.  
  
“I won’t kiss you with your mouth full,” it sounds like a desperate meow of a kitten.  
  
“We’ll see about that,” Jaebum pulls on his sneakers and finally leaves the apartment.

 

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
“Hey, Jinyoungah,” he speaks into his phone as his eyes skim over the endless shelves of the supermarket, an empty shopping basket hanging off his free hand, “I forgot to ask. What do you want for breakfast?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i said i'll update soon but things have been going pretty slow lately and i can't work on everything i want so! thank you for reading and i hope you stick around long enough for me to update this <3


End file.
